vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Trick and treat
Trick and Treat ''' es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Esta es la historia de "tú", en la que Rin & Len te guían a un profundo y oscuro bosque. Primero ellos se muestran amigables, pero luego "tú" te das cuenta que eso no es lo que aparentan. Fue la primera canción en la que OSTER Project utilizó a dos Vocaloids, y a diferencia de todas sus canciones, esta tiene un tono tétrico y oscuro. Fue subida a Nicovideo con el motivo de Halloween en 2008, y ya supera el millón de visitas, siendo una de las canciones más representativas de Kagamine Rin y Len, y una de las canciones que catapultó a la fama a OSTER Project. La fama de esta canción fue tal, que tiene una adaptación al manga, lanzada a la venta el 9 de Octubre de 2012 a un precio de 85 yenes, e ilustrada por NEGI. También ha formado parte de diversos conciertos. '''Intérpretes: Kagamine Rin y Len Música y Letra: OSTER Project Ilustración: YOji *Nicovideo *Youtube (Sub español.) *Pagina Oficial Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Cinnamon Philosophy *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS STARDOM *OSTER-san no Best *GOTHIC & HORROR Letras Kanji= 深い深い　霧の中　妖艶に響く声 おいでおいで　この森のもっと奥深くまで 早く早く　急ぎ足で出来るだけ近くに おいでおいで　さぁ愉しい 遊戯（あそび）を始めよう シナモンスティックは魔法のステッキ ひとふりするだけでシロップが増える 苦ささえ忘れて　甘い夢の中 天蓋に護られて 眠りに堕ちる 幻想の催眠に溺れたままで良い 目隠しを外しちゃ面白くないでしょ 足元ご注意　その手は僕が引くから その身を今すぐに 委ねなさい　さぁ いつからか疑念の刃が見え隠れする 愛という免罪符などは存在しないと 目隠しの隙間から覗き見たランタンが 映し出した影に思わず 身の毛がよだった おやおや悪い子　もうお目覚めですか？ 目隠しが解けたなら　盲目にしようか？ ほらほら笑いなさい　可愛いお顔で 毛皮をまた被って 芝居に戻る 「……ねぇ、ちょうだい？」 どうしたのそんな目で　身体を震わせて 温かいミルクでもてなして欲しいの？ さぁ中にお入り　ここはとても温かい 見返りはポケットの中身でいいから ちょうだい　早く早く ねぇほら　今すぐに 二者択一の原則をかなぐり捨て まやかしでもてなして　甘い蜜を吸って ちょうだい　よこせ　ほら　今すぐに ちょうだい |-| Romaji= Fukai fukai kimi no naka youen ni hibiku koe Oide oide kono mori no motto okufukaku made Hayaku hayaku isugiashi de dekirudake chikaku ni Oide oide saa tanoshii aubi wo hajime you SHINAMON SUTIKU wa mahou no SUTEKI Hitofuri suru dakede SHIRUPU ga fureru Nigasa sae wasurete amai yume no naka Tergai ni mamurarete remuri ni ochiru Gensou no saimin ni oboreta mamade ii Mekakushi wo hazushieha omoshiroku nai desho Ashimoto gachuui suno tewa boku ga hiku kara Suru mi wo ima sugu ni yudane nasai saa Itsukara ka ginen no yaiba ga miekakure suru Ai toiu menaifu radu wa sonzai shinai to Mekakusi no sukima kara nozuki mita LANTERUNO ga Utsushii dashita kage ni omowazu minoke ga yodatta Oya oya warui ka mou omazame desu ka Mekakushi ga toketa nara moumuku ni shiyou ka Hora hora warau nasai kawaii okau de Negawa wo mata kabutte shibai ni modoru Neee~ Choudai? Doushita no sonna me de karada wo furuwasete Atatakai MIRUKU de motenashite hosii no Saa naka ni ohairi kuku wa totemo atatakai Mikaeri wa POKEETO no nakami de ii kara Choudai hayaku hayaku nee hora ima sugu ni Nishata kuitsu no gensuku wo kanagurisute Mayakashi de muterashite amai mitsu wo sutte Choudau yokose hora ima sugu ni Choudai~ |-| Español= Se esconde, se esconde en la profunda niebla una voz que hace enloquecer No dudes, no dudes y en las entrañas de este interminable bosque adéntrate De prisa, de prisa si no te apuras te arrepentirás de perder la ocasión No dudes, no dudes acércate sin miedo que se acerca ya la diversión. Una fragancia acanelada te comenzara a invadir Y el fingir estar en soledad tu miel en hiel transformara La amargura debes olvidar y con dulzura delirar Los muros de este sueño sin final te cuidaran si duermes La ilusión hipnótica tarde o temprano te ahogara Pero no es algo divertido si ojos vendados no están Donde camines ten cuidado por que mis manos te van a rozar Hasta lograr que ya pronuncies que tu cuerpo me darás Oculta de dudas durante un tiempo se hizo insospechable la única verdad Fueron mudas citas donde el pecado tan bajo cayo que amor se hizo llamar La luz fue vista por unos ojos traicioneros prófugos de oscuridad Ni en sombras presentía cuán peligrosamente se está acercando a su final. Mi chico malo ¿cómo es que te has llegado a despertar? Si ya la venda en tus ojos no esta los nuestros vamos a vendar Muéstranos tu hermosa sonrisa no nos vuelvas a preocupar Deslumbranos con tu piel otra vez regresa al escenario. . . Ey ¿Me lo darás? JaJa ¿Por que tiembla así tu cuerpo y tu mirada se perdió otra vez? Dime si tu te atreverías de mi leche tibia beber Ven aquí dentro que este cuarto esta muy caliente a mas no poder Lo que aguardan tus bolsillos para tu fianza bastará. Dame la dicha de tenerte ahora mismo sin poder huir No tienes otra alternativa es cosa de vivir o de morir La empalagosa miel que emana bebe y haz que corra por tu ser Dame el permiso de tenerte sin poder huir Dame el placer... Galería Trick and Treat manga.png|Spin-Off del manga, Ilustrado por NEGI. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de YOji. *Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Contenido Fuerte Categoría:Contenido Cuestionable Categoría:Canción publicada en 2008 Categoría:Canción con Manga